villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pazuzu (The Exorcist)
Pazuzu is a powerful demon who was the main antagonist in The Exorcist franchise, based loosely on a mythological figure native to Babylonian culture where he was considered the king of wind demons and son of the Babylonian god Hanbi. In the original book and movie, Pazuzu is the demon that possesses Regan this is its most famous outting but it has also appeared in all five Exorcist films and is listed as the 2nd greatest villain of all time by Wizard Magazine. In the 1973 film ,she of course appeared as the primary antagonist and was voiced by late actress Mercedes McCambridge. Pazuzu is the main antagonist of the novel, the movie adaptation and its sequel Heretic, the secondary antagonist of Legion and again the main antagonist of the two prequels:'' The Beginning'' and Dominion. Story Novel Pazuzu first appeared in The Exorcist novel, published in 1971 the plot of which is pretty much identical to the film. The Exorcist (1973 Film) In 1973, The Exorcist was released as a film and Pazuzu would be the main villain just as it was in the novel managing to possess Regan after she played with a Ouija board (appearing to her in form of the now infamous demon called "Captain Howdy") and turning her into a hideous vessel for it to mercilessly taunt and abuse those around itself while also displaying major supernatural powers that increase as the film progresses, presumably growing in strength as the demon took more and more control over Regan's hapless form - twisting her into a demonic parody of her former self which included behaviours like vigorus masterbation with a crucifix, demanding people to have sex with her and yelling sexual insults at people .Regan's mother becomes desperate and seeks two priests to exorcise the demon from her daughter after several failed attempts to solve the problem by more scientific methods (with Regan violently attacking doctors and therapists) this proves trickier than expected as even the priests are reluctant to perform an exorcism due to the belief such things were confined to the Dark Ages. However Father Karras and Father Merrin eventually arrive to perform the exorcism regardless, the battle with Pazuzu is a terrifying rollercoaster for the two priests, who struggle to contain the vast powers of the creature sadly the battle proves too much for Father Merrin, who dies of a heart attack during the exorcism. Father Karras becomes enrages when Pazuzu mockingly laughs at his futile attempts to revive Father Merrin all the while demmanding him to fuck her and is possessed by the demon after forcing it out of Regan through physical force upon which the priest leaps out of the window to his death, presumably without a human host Pazuzu was dispersed when Merrin died, but it would return in the future sequels of the film. Legion Pazuzu was also intrumental in the sequel to the Exorcist titled Legion in which it took revenge for being exorcised from Regan's body in the first novel using The Gemini Killer's soul to possess Father Damien Karras's dead body and causing chaos before being defeated once more. This story was also adapted into a film. Other Movies Pazuzu has also appeared in Scary Movie 2 and Repossessed - both of these appearances had Pazuzu's personality changed into that of a comedic villain compared to its hideously perverted true nature in the films and novels. Gallery Pazuzu-0.jpg|Pazuzu posing as "Captain Howdy." Pazuzu.jpg Pazuzu2.jpg Trivia *Pazuzu is named and based after the Babylonian god of the underworld and king of demons(despite him being Male). *In Futurama, The Professor's pet gargoyle is named Pazuzu, possibly a reference to her. *In Codename: Kids Next Door episode Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., Numbuh 3 (although not a villain) serves as the main antagonist of the episode and most likely parodies her and her actions when he possesed Regan McNeil, only with fire-like powers similar to that of Father's and Grandfather's. It is also noted that the latter is as strong as she is and even more powerful than the said K.N.D. villains. *Pazuzu has been used in other internet phenomena such as being in the Scary maze game as a jumpscare *Pazuzu's goal, and how she deformed his host's appearance and eventually reveal her true form in climax are similar with titular Demon of Diablo franchise. Unlike Diablo, however, Pazuzu loves to instill psychological torture instead instill fear to her enemies, and couldn't summon hellfire nor demonic army. Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Recurring villain Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Perverts Category:Defilers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mature Category:Supernatural Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Living Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Fearmongers Category:Asexual Category:Rogue Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Genius Category:Monsters Category:Satanism Category:Ghosts Category:Psychopath Category:Old Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Creature Category:Archenemy